Field
The disclosure relates to atraumatic removal of endoluminal devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to endoluminal devices which are deconstructable in-situ to facilitate removal therefrom.
Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal devices are routinely used by clinicians in connection with a wide variety of vascular procedures. Due to the duration and/or the nature of a given procedure, tissue ingrowth, and/or dehydration, an endoluminal device may be difficult to remove upon completion of the procedure. For example, an introducer inserted through an iliac artery may become attached or stuck to the vascular wall, such that attempting to remove the introducer could cause damage to the artery. Thus, it remains desirable to provide improved atraumatic removal of endoluminal devices. The present disclosure addresses this need.